


Unintentional Modeling

by AvengingFan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Drawing, M/M, Modeling, Realization, Sketching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingFan/pseuds/AvengingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is upset that he is being grounded from missions. Yes, he disobeyed orders, but it wasn't his fault. It was Steve's. So, when he tries to argue with said blonde, he is surprised to become a model?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this little fic I typed up. If you liked this, or want to see more, tell me! :)  
> Hope you like it!!

Tony was fuming. This was the third mission. The third mission he had been /grounded/ to Avenger Tower, by the ‘Oh so Mighty’ Captain Fucking America. God that guy could get under Tony’s skin. So, he had disobeyed one order a few times, but grounding him? He couldn’t take sitting around pouting in his lab, so he marched up to their leader’s floor, swinging the door open, ready to start ranting.

Steve looked up, surprised. He had been sketching a picture of Tony when the very man burst in; a purely anatomical study, focusing on how the arc reactor affected his torso's appearance. He noticed the irritation and immediately thought of the likely cause. It wasn’t the first time the genius tried to chew him out, but he didn’t get very far either before he’d just leave. He had no idea why. He folded his sketch book closed and stood, arching an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Tony watched as Steve set the journal down, shaking his head. “You know damn well why I’m here!! You grounding me like you are my mother!”

Steve crossed his arms, scowling down at Tony. “It’s not my fault you disobey every simple order I ask of you. You have had too many close calls near death Tony; I’m not taking another chance until you learn to behave.”

Tony was steaming. "Let me remind you I am the one who saves the city with my own calls every once and awhile! Last week, Dr. Doom? Took out half of his bots without you seeing what I saw.”

Steve huffed quietly, sitting back down. "You also destroyed half of Main Street.” He growled, trying to keep his composure. "Do you think its fun and exciting going out of your way to irritate me? To endanger other human beings because you want to be the big hero that saves that day?" He picked up his pad and pencil again, flipping to his previous page and adding a few lines.

"Well maybe I am trying to prove a point....that I don’t need someone constantly worrying, looking over my shoulder. Just like my father." Tony looked away, ashamed of himself. It wasn’t his smartest idea, being reckless. He was only doing it to get Steve’s attention, wanting his idol to care, instead of treating him like a teammate and nothing more. For some reason he thought Steve might.....no. No, he wouldn't. 

Steve glanced up at him and made a small motion with his hand, trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to speak about Howard, not now. That memory was long gone, forgotten. "Would you mind facing the window, please?" He turned to a fresh page. "I’m not trying to judge you Tony, but taking one small order shouldn’t be hard once and awhile. Or you could tell me your plan before going and throwing yourself into crossfire. You can tell me anything Tony. “I’ll be here. Always." No, that wasn't bitterness in his voice. Not at all.

Tony turned, confused. Why was he turning? "Steve......what are you doing?"

Steve began sketching out the rough dimensions of his body, the head, shoulders, and chest. How could one small circle make a torso so much more difficult? "You’re a very difficult man, on paper and in real life. Could you take off your shirt?" Maybe without the fabric getting in his way, things would be easier.

Tony looked down at Steve, eyes widening. “I thought we were having a conversation here, not a fucking drawing session!" Even though Tony was still angry, he obeyed and pulled off his shirt, revealing his tank top.

"That too." Though that did give him a better idea of how exactly the reactor was positioned. He added a few careful curves, bringing in Tony's abdomen a bit. "I am perfectly capable of telling you my point and sketching you. The real question is if you can speak and hold still at the same time. Or even hold still, for that matter."

Tony frowned, tearing off his tank top. "Happy? Now tell me why you are drawing me?" He took a step closer to see if he could peek at the sketch.

"Hold. Still," Steve growled a serious tone in voice. Finally, he had a good look at it. It protruded from his chest slightly, more at the pectorals than it did over the sternum. His pencil moved quickly, drawing it in. "I can never get your chest right," he muttered. "I need this."

"My chest......have you been drawing me more than once?" Tony was dumbstruck. Why in the hell would Steve draw Tony? He had scars and wounds across his body. It wasn't anything to like.

"Of course I have," he answered flatly, slowing his movements slightly to focus on a line of scar tissue across his left pectoral. "Don't make faces, Tony, it distorts your neck and skews your collar bone a bit." It was mostly just the shifting of the Adam's apple and jaw that made the difference, it was still annoying to correct.

"I......Why? Someone got a thing for drawing men?” he smirked smugly, proud of throwing the blonde off guard. This was different, to know Steve thought about him as a subject to draw.

Steve's cheeks colored slightly but he made no move to stop what he was doing. "You're an interesting subject. I want to get it just right." He reached out and laid two fingers on Tony's cheek, turning his head slightly to the right before returning to his paper.

"Interesting subject huh? Tell me...how long have you been studying me oh great Tony expert?" Tony smirked again.

"Your right eye is slightly higher than your left; when you smile you get dimples, but only if you are actually smiling; you have a natural part in your hair on the left; when something amuses you your right cheek twitches." He rattled all of this off matter of factly, eyes switching from Tony to the page and back again. "For a while now."

Tony's jaw dropped. Steve really did study Tony. He probably couldn't have said all that about himself. "What about my chest? Why do you like the arc reactor so much? It just left a whole bunch of scars...ugly scars..." Tony looked down at the floor.

"Scars are difficult; they add texture and shadow. The reactor alters the natural shape of your chest; it throws everything off slightly. When I try to sketch you, it just doesn't feel right. I haven't got the hang of the learning curve for you yet."

Tony looked down at himself, noticing his hips. "I have curves? You know, if you weren't you right now, I'd probably call you a stalker/adoring fan."

Steve smirked slightly. "Hardly. I enjoy a challenge. You, Anthony Stark, are most definitely a challenge." Now the light play; shadows cast because of the reactor were irritating too.

Tony took a step closer, trying to look. "Can we take a break now? I am getting tired. All this modeling is hard work. And I want to see what you have done so far...."

"Just...one more...." He added a faint shadow cast by Tony's cheek bone and gave the entire sketch a look over. He'd probably edit it later, and it looked like absolute rubbish to him, but it wasn't all that terrible. He turned it around, holding it up so Tony could see. "What do you think?"

Tony looked at it, checking every sketch and detail. "You're forgetting something......."

Steve scowled faintly, looking down over the top of it. "What?" Let's see; stubble, a slight bend in the nose, the scar that nearly crossed his nipple, the reactor, belly button--it was surprising how many times he forgot the belly button--nope, it looked like everything was there.

Tony smiled, shaking his head. “Oh Steve.” He leaned forward, placing his lips against Steve's, closing his eyes. As he did, a little rush excitement went through Tony, and he liked it. He's had a crush on Steve ever since he was a little boy, and now......he was kissing his childhood hero. Any person would dream of something like that chance.

Steve's eyes widened and he was frozen in place, surprised. His initial thoughts were along the lines of 'can't-bad-wrong' followed immediately by a strong feeling of 'why the hell not?' He closed his eyes slowly, turning his head a bit to make it more of a kiss.

Tony grabbed Steve's blonde hair, pulling him forward and closer. He had really soft hair.....was there no flaw with this man? Tony continued to kiss and then crawled onto Steve's lap on the chair.

Steve made a soft, slightly displeased sound, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Hang on." He set the sketch pad and pencil down on the table, out of harm's way, before settling his hands on Tony's hips. "Okay, now." He kissed Tony again, dragging his tongue over his lower lip slowly.

Tony took that as a sign and opened his mouth to the kiss, poking his tongue out. He continued to crawl up on Steve, finally settling on the blonde's hips. "This...is what....you forgot....."

Steve chuckled, sliding one hand around to Tony's back and pressing him close. "So I inferred." He pressed inside, tasting Tony's mouth, running his tongue along his teeth. He tasted a bit like coffee.

Tony hummed as he felt Steve enter. He moved one hand down, resting it on Steve's crotch.

A startled sound slipped out as Steve bucked automatically into the touch. He broke the kiss, blushing dark. Kissing was one thing; that was another entirely. "Tony...I know you...like to...But I've not...."

Tony interrupted that thought with a light laugh, grinning. “Hey, take it easy big guy. We’ll go as slow as you want. Or until I run out of patience.”

Steve smiled back, sticking his thumbs through Tony’s belt loops. “I’m not a patient man either. Just, go easy.”

Tony nodded; of course we’ll go easy. I’m going to ride you.” He winked, lifting himself up and crawling off the super soldier. He worked his jeans and boxers off, groaning in relief as he was freed from the denim, hard already.

Steve blushed, lifting his hips, taking his time to get his clothing off, leaving his briefs last. He burned of embarrassment when he pulled those off, showing how hard he was too.

Tony crouched down, going for his pants again as he dug to find a small tube. “lube.” He told Steve, pouring a good amount before pressing two fingers into him, moaning in pain and pleasure, gripping onto Steve’s thigh.

Steve let out a groan at the sight of the billionaire’s fingers stretching him open. “Fuck, Tony.” He muttered, continuing to watch.

Tony let out a breathy laugh. “Like that big guy?” he teased, pressing another two fingers in as he worked himself open, pumping faster. After a couple of minutes he pulled out, pouring more lube onto his fingers and slicking Steve up without warning.

Steve gasped, arching from the chair, eyes squeezing shut before letting out a pleased noise. “Tony……Tony now…I want you now.” 

Tony smiled, kissing his cheek as he crawled back up onto his lap. “You were right. You are impatient.” And with that, he slammed down, taking Steve’s cock all the way in, stretching Tony wider than he expected. “Fuck.”

Steve moaned, grabbing for Tony’s hips. “You…..you okay?” he asked, concerned he had hurt Tony.

Tony nodded, breathing heavily. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Just you know, taking in a tank right now. God, I’m ready.” He pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder, sucking softly at the skin.

Steve, getting the signal, lifted the brunet up, before slamming him down, starting to get a rhythm. He cupped one of Tony’s cheeks as the other stayed on his hip, slowly working him faster. 

Tony whined, feeling pre come drip from his aching member. “Steve….Steve I thought you didn’t know how to do this……”

“I know how to do this Tony, just never had the time for anyone. I was in a war you know.”

“Glad to know I’m your first.” He chuckled, before groaning. “Steve….Steve I’m not going to last...” Steve hushed him, continuing to rock his hips up. “Go ahead Tony. Do it for me.”

Tony whimpered, unable to say no to that, as he came across their stomachs, clenching around Steve, nails digging into Steve’s back.

Steve grunted, feeling the smaller man clench and he couldn’t hang on, releasing inside of the man, and filling him up.

Tony moaned obscenely at the feeling. “Sorry… I was checked a couple of days ago. I’m clean.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t worry, can’t catch anything. Sorry if I was a little harsh on you. I just really don’t want to see you hurt.”

Tony smiled. “It’s okay. I think I found a way you can make it up to me.”

Steve winked. “Only as long as I can continue to draw you.”

Tony kissed the blonde’s lips softly, pressing their foreheads together. “Deal.”


End file.
